


Sleepless day

by BaekdouxFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, baeksoo!flex, plot #38, top!baek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaekdouxFest/pseuds/BaekdouxFest
Summary: Kyungsoo era o tipo de pessoa que trabalhava duro, passava as noites em claro trabalhando em pequenos bares para conseguir dinheiro para sobreviver, entretanto o real problema começou quando Baekhyun - o namorado - passou a morar consigo. O Do passava as tardes em claro pelo barulho que o namorado fazia durante o dia, e isso rendia várias discussões.





	Sleepless day

**Author's Note:**

> Oii, tudo bem? Espero que sim ^^  
> Não vou me prolongar aqui, queria agradecer a quem doou esse plot maravilhoso, e as pessoas do projeto que me deram a oportunidade de participar!! foi um pouco complicado pra escrever essa fanfic, que eu tava num bloqueio imenso, mas, por fim, eu consegui terminar!!   
> Espero que gostem ❤️

Kyungsoo estava um caco, o corpo inteiro parecia pedir para que relaxasse, os olhos fechavam-se aos poucos, entretanto não conseguia adormecer. Fora mais um dia estressante no qual havia feito horário extra e acabou por chegar no pequeno apartamento quando o sol já estava raiando. Passou a manhã inteira fazendo algo que pudesse comer e saciar a fome que sentia, e depois tomou um banho relaxante, não demorando muito em se jogar na cama, na qual estava há algumas boas horas remexendo-se inquietamente na esperança que dormisse.

Em algum momento começou a jogar uns jogos que tinha no celular para ver se relaxava, tentou até ouvir aqueles  _ asmr _ que diziam ajudar a dormir, mas que apenas o deixavam mais ativo. Soltou um longo suspiro e se espreguiçou sentindo as costas doerem, não era suposto sentir tanta dor e cansaço. Afinal ele era um cantor, entretanto a rotina era estressante o suficiente para deixá-lo daquela forma. Desde cedo sonhava em poder exercer o que fazia de melhor, e – não querendo se gabar – ele cantava bem e sentia-se feliz. 

Tornar-se um cantor não foi fácil, consequentemente arranjar um trabalho também não foi fácil, mas com muito esforço conseguiu algo que o desse dinheiro o suficiente para sobreviver em um apartamento meia-boca. Com um pouco de procura conseguiu um agente – e grande amigo – que sempre arranjava um local para que cantasse quase todas as noites. Cada noite era em um barzinho na cidade, cantando até amanhecer e a exaustão surgir, porém fazendo o que amava. Apesar de todo o sacrifício era algo que amava, e valia a pena todo o esforço.

Ocasionalmente, acabou adormecendo com o celular próximo a uma das mãos e o corpo todo esparramado pela cama, de um jeito um tanto quanto engraçado. Era esforçado e sabia o que aquele trabalho renderia, desde quando começou a ter aquele sonho sabia o quão difícil seria. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa calma, portanto se estressava facilmente tendo constantes dores de cabeça e problemas de saúde. Sempre aproveitava o tempo que tinha para descansar, fosse dormindo, lendo um livro ou até encarando o nada, e estes eram os momentos mais preciosos.

Na verdade se fosse parar para pensar definitivamente diria que os momentos mais preciosos era quando estava com o namorado: tudo se tornava perfeito, fosse quando cozinhavam juntos, riam de coisas bobas ou até mesmo discutiam sobre que série de TV iriam fazer maratona. Kyungsoo o amava mais que tudo e qualquer mínimo detalhe ou memória que criavam juntos o fazia feliz ao ponto do coração aquecer, do sorriso bobo surgir e deixar aquele rastro de emoção tremendo pelo corpo. 

O motivo que o fazia querer continuar com seu sonho e investir em um futuro tinha nome e sobrenome: Byun Baekhyun. Ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que precisava em sua vida, pois diferente do Do, ele se mostrava muito animado e positivo, sempre querendo mais e procurando o melhor. Possuía uma força de vontade fora do comum, passava todos os dias com um belo sorriso nos lábios. 

Apesar de Baekhyun ser o mais velho entre os dois, a personalidade brincalhona tornava-o bem mais criança e a aparência jovial fazia-o parecer um adolescente. Na verdade, ele era o típico adolescente comum, não era muito fã de estudar muito menos de trabalhar, estava sempre animado e brincando pelos cantos com uma piada idiota ou xingando os amigos, e ainda passava boa parte jogando jogos no computador. Ele se denominava um  _ gamer _ , e dizia que trabalhar com aquilo era o que mais lhe fazia feliz. E quem era Kyungsoo para descordar? Desde que ele conseguisse se sustentar também, não haveria problema algum, e ele não negaria que era bom ver o mais velho todo feliz da forma que era.

Ele não poderia dizer que o namorado era perfeito e que tudo era mil maravilhas, afinal... Baekhyun era barulhento ao extremo. Haviam começado a tentar morar juntos, e por isso eles passavam a tarde e início da noite juntos antes de Kyungsoo ir trabalhar e o mais velho voltar para a própria casa, era um começo para se acostumarem com a presença frequente um do outro. Entretanto, após um tempo de convivência, percebeu que o namorado adorava passar as tardes jogando e gritando para o jogo – como se não houvesse outro morador na casa –, o que poderia ser engraçado se Kyungsoo não precisasse dormir e descansar naquele horário. 

—  _ Seu filho da puta do caralho, aprende a atirar direito antes  _ — a voz de Baekhyun soou alta e estridente por toda a casa.

Quase imediatamente o corpo do Do se remexeu na cama, estava quase adormecendo e o namorado resolveu que era uma boa hora para fazer barulho justo naquele momento. Kyungsoo grunhiu irritado, seria mais um dia que discutiriam por barulho e iria perder suas preciosas horas de sono. Não tinha ânimo para discutir, portanto resolveu esperar que o outro fizesse silêncio, porém o sono já tomava conta de seu corpo e a cada novo grito do namorado sentia-se mais estressado.

Quando sentiu que estava no seu nível máximo de estresse, Kyungsoo levantou da cama um pouco letárgico e andou em direção ao cômodo que seu namorado estava. Sempre que jogava ele ficava no quarto de visitas com o notebook, sentado na escrivaninha que tinha ali; Do sabia que Baekhyun não gostava nem um pouco de ser incomodado quando jogava, porém ele precisava dormir e descansar, estava um caco após quatro dias seguidos trabalhando em barzinhos noturnos e se não descansasse o suficiente, tinha certeza que não aguentaria trabalhar naquela noite.

Sentia-se a ponto de matar o namorado, era possível perceber que estava irritado conforme andava e o som dos passos pesados ressoava. Andou pelo pequeno corredor indo em direção ao quarto tão conhecido, nem fez questão de bater na porta, abrindo-a abruptamente e assustando o jovem que estava concentrado em seu jogo pela força em que abriu a porta, que rangeu um barulho agudo. Por um momento quis rir da situação, Baekhyun estava sem camisa e usando somente uma cueca, o  _ headset _ que usava havia caído pelo susto e chegava a ser uma situação engraçada pela expressão de pânico que ele tinha no rosto.

— Oi, amor — o mais velho disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu só vou dizer uma vez: faça menos barulho, por favor. — Kyungsoo suspirou.

— Me desculpa. — Um bico se formou nos lábios de Baekhyun. — Você sabe como eu me empolgo.

— Eu posso ver. — Kyungsoo riu debochado, encarando as vestes do namorado e recebendo em troca uma risada constrangida. Sabia que o namorado costumava jogar os jogos quase seminu, era uma mania que ele tinha desde que se conheciam. — Mas eu preciso dormir, ok?

— Eu sei, mas se você pudesse desistir de...

Kyungsoo não deixou que ele terminasse a frase.

— Nem ouse terminar de dizer isso. — Bufou.

Não estava com cabeça para discutir com o Byun, sabia que toda vez que reclamava de barulho aquela discussão vinha à tona e definitivamente não queria terminar o dia se estressando mais do que já havia se estressado. A verdade é que o namorado às vezes não aceitava muito o fato de preferir trabalhar cantando em bares ao invés de ir procurar uma gravadora ou um local que pudesse trabalhar no horário diurno. 

— Eu estou cansado e estressado, preciso muito descansar. — Suspirou. — Por favor, Baekhyun, faça menos barulho. 

Sequer deixou que o namorado respondesse e saiu do quarto.

Era raro que ocorresse desavenças entre ambos, porém vez ou outra essas coisas aconteciam. Não tinha vontade alguma para discutir e sabia que se o fizesse passaria o tempo que tinha para descansar em claro e se martirizando até que tomasse coragem para pedir desculpas. Bufou frustrado e voltou ao quarto, esperando que de alguma forma o mais velho diminuísse o barulho, e por fim, lhe obedecesse. Kyungsoo não era do tipo mandão, mas em situações como aquela era obrigado a ser.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando se deitou na cama e o único barulho que conseguia ouvir era o da própria respiração, com o corpo que antes estava tenso pelo estresse parecendo relaxar automaticamente. Até cogitou a ideia de agradecer ao namorado, porém o sono parecia lhe tomar pouco a pouco e se levantasse não sabia se iria relaxar daquela forma novamente. Estava tão relaxado, tudo parecia tão calmo que em instantes seus olhos foram fechando, o corpo ficando mais leve. Estranhou todo o silêncio que perdurou, chegando a ponderar se havia deixado o outro chateado, mas no fim desistiu e se deixou dormir. 

Não sabia se foi por pensar tanto no namorado que, em algum momento, sentiu como se estivesse ouvindo a risada baixa e soprada dele; estava tão cansado e tão sonolento que jurou que era alguma peça da própria mente. Sentiu como se as mãos dele estivessem passando por todo o seu corpo, em uma sensação reconfortante, o problema começou quando sentiu uma mão apertando seu membro adormecido, deixando um grunhido escapar. Kyungsoo inicialmente tentou ignorar, pensar em coisas que o fizessem broxar, mas os movimentos sobre a região continuaram, e não demorou muito para que sentisse aquele peso em sua calça.

Remexeu-se inquieto na cama, e quando achou que iria parar de ter aquele tipo de pensamento, sentiu as mãos em sua cintura, apertando fortemente a região enquanto tentavam puxar a calça de moletom para baixo. Do abriu os olhos arregalados pelo susto e, quando sua vista se acostumou, conseguiu focar na visão de Baekhyun com um sorriso lascivo nos lábios e as mãos lhe tocando.

Fora inevitável não suspirar alto. 

— Já que está tão cansado, deixa eu cuidar de você — Byun sussurrou, deixando um beijo na bochecha do mais novo. — O  _ hyung _ vai te fazer relaxar, bastante. 

Kyungsoo até pensou em resistir e pedir para que ele o deixasse dormir, porém, no exato momento em que os lábios macios do mais velho tocaram o pescoço sensível dele, qualquer pensamento racional fugiu de sua mente. Baekhyun sabia como desarmá-lo e deixá-lo completamente a mercê dele, aquela carinha inocente era apenas uma fachada. Não demorou muito tempo até que a calça de moletom estivesse em seus pés e as mãos do Byun estivessem masturbando-o, deixou um gemido baixo escapar pelos lábios entreabertos.

Tentava manter os olhos abertos, mas a cada vez que tentava sentia uma fisgada em seu membro e a visão do namorado o olhando com uma expressão sorridente, com os cabelos bagunçados e quase completamente nu enquanto o masturbava mexia demais consigo. Queria encontrar a razão e pedir para que parassem com aquilo, mas estava tão bom, seu corpo parecia relaxar e tencionar ao mesmo tempo.

—  _ B-Baek.... E-eu.... Ah! _ — Esperava conseguir formular uma frase, porém nada além de gemidos saiam pelos lábios. —  _ Por favor.... _

Estava suplicando por algo que nem sabia, encarou novamente o namorado que agora tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueada e um olhar profundo sobre si, sentiu uma guinada no pau duro e teso, assim deixando um grunhido baixo escapar. Até pensou em dizer algo, entretanto antes que pudesse pensar em algo coerente o suficiente, sentiu a boca quente e macia de seu namorado cobrindo completamente seu membro. Kyungsoo gemeu em alto e bom som, ouvindo uma risada do Byun, que debochava de si. 

Se existia algo em que Baekhyun era bom e conseguia fazer de uma maneira que deixava o Do ao seus pés, definitivamente era sexo oral. Talvez pelo tesão acumulado, inconscientemente o mais novo começou a impulsionar o quadril em direção aos lábios do mais velho, conseguindo ouvi-lo grunhir vez ou outra e recebendo um olhar ameaçador por estar fazendo aquilo, pois sabia que o namorado não gostava quando tomava o controle. Mas  _ ah _ , era impossível não perder o controle em um momento como aquele. 

— Você fica tão bonito dessa forma — Baekhyun disse quando tirou seu membro dos lábios e acariciou seus cabelos.

— Baekhyun,  _ você é um grande filho da puta _ — Kyungsoo disse ofegante, sentindo-se mais sensível pela falta de contato e querendo implorar para que o outro voltasse a chupar seu pau, mas odiando a forma que o Byun sempre ria de sua forma necessitada.

— Me pergunto por quanto tempo você ainda consegue aguentar. — Riu debochado. 

— Baekhyun, por favor.... — Grunhiu irritado. — Só vamos logo com isso.

O corpo de Kyungsoo parecia prestes a entrar em combustão, sentia-se quente ao ponto de explodir e não queria continuar com aquelas provocações sem sentido, portanto deixou que as mãos fossem em direção a boxer do namorado arrancando-a com um sorriso nos lábios ao ver o membro molhado pelo pré-gozo. Se fosse em outra situação, faria um oral em Baekhyun, mas a vontade que sentia em acabar com todo aquele sentimento de agonia era maior. Sorriu de leve quando sentiu o namorado o beijando de forma lenta e doce, porém logo gemeu abafado contra os lábios do outro quando sentiu um dos dedos sendo enfiados dentro de si.

O Do deixava os gemidos saírem entrecortados e abafados contra a pele do mais velho a cada movimento, sentindo Baekhyun enfiar mais um dedo e desistindo de qualquer parte do seu cérebro que tentava pensar racionalmente em alguma coisa. Fazia um tempo que não trocavam aquele tipo de caricia, ele sentira saudade. 

—  _ Hng.... Baek.... _ — sussurrou entre um gemido e outro. —  _ Enfia.... por favor. _

Baekhyun até pensou em continuar com aquela provocação, mas sentia o próprio pau gotejar ao ver o namorado daquela forma, com os cabelos grudando em sua testa, os lábios e a bochecha avermelhados e uma expressão adorável no rosto. Retirou os dedos e deixou um tapa estalado na bunda dele, rindo baixo quando ouviu um gemido. Ajeitou-se na cama de forma que as pernas do namorado ficassem ao redor de sua cintura e pudesse ver as expressões que ele fazia: amava as expressões do Do e a forma que ele se tornava manhoso naqueles momentos.

Estava sedento para que chegasse ao orgasmo assim como Kyungsoo, por isso enfiou o pau dentro do namorado sem pensar duas vezes e esperou por uns minutos para que ele se acostumasse – mesmo que já tivessem feito muitas vezes, gostava de zelar pelo Do -, masturbando-o enquanto deixava beijos pelo rosto avermelhado. Quando sentiu que tudo estava bem, começou a ir fundo e rápido, ouvindo os gemidos que tanto amava e que saíam entrecortados pelos lábios entreabertos, vez ou outra também gemendo pela forma que Kyungsoo o apertava. 

As mãos de Kyungsoo procuravam locais para apertar e descontar todo aquele sentimento enquanto Baekhyun o apertava pela cintura e ia fundo dentro ele, usando as unhas curtas para arranhá-lo na cintura e costas. Era tão gostoso a forma que estavam que poderiam ficar daquela forma para sempre. Quando Baekhyun percebeu que o namorado estava perto de gozar, deixou que uma das mãos escorregassem para o membro parado entre os dois, vermelho e expelindo pré-gozo em abundância.

_ Até mesmo aquele pau que amava chupar era adorável. _

—  _ Hm, adorável _ — o Byun murmurou, vendo o corpo do outro sofrer espasmos. — Pode vir, meu amor. 

Baekhyun deixou um sorriso aparecer assim que viu o gozo saindo descontroladamente pelo pau de Kyungsoo, que estava com uma expressão cansada e com os olhos mal se mantendo abertos, respirando ruidosamente. Pela forma que o interior dele lhe apertava e com a força que se arremetia contra ele, também não demorou muito para que o Byun gozasse, sentindo seu gozo preenchendo o Do enquanto ele gemia completamente manhoso, ainda tentando se recuperar. 

Deitou-se ao lado do mais novo, sentindo o corpo relaxar contra a cama mesmo com o cansaço físico. Baekhyun fechou os olhos e sentiu que poderia dormir, até supondo que o namorado já estava dormindo pelo silêncio que dominou o ambiente, ajeitando-se na posição que gostava de dormir e relaxando totalmente, logo soltando um gemido assustado ao sentir um tapa estalado em sua coxa e mãos lhe puxando.

_ Ah.... Kyungsoo era insaciável.  _

— Obrigado, amor, mas agora é a minha vez de me divertir com você – Kyungsoo disse, fazendo Baekhyun ofegar ao sentir sua mão começando a acariciar seu pau.

Aquela tarde seria longa, e Kyungsoo estava pouco se importando com seu descanso, apenas querendo matar toda a saudade do corpo do Byun. Poderia descansar no dia seguinte... além do mais, ele assumia que ia adorar aparecer com marcas no pescoço e ouvir reclamações vindas de seu melhor amigo quando fosse trabalhar à noite. 


End file.
